


Σ n ∫ g μ Δ

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К каждому коду можно подобрать ключ – таково правило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Σ n ∫ g μ Δ

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мешанина из всего, AU к пятому сезону и обучению Бриттани в МТИ  
> Примечание: Хепмэн и Лэндон – представители МТИ из 4х22. Первый ряд – это часть чисел Бернулли, второй – числа из постоянной Больцмана. Пара беллум – от латинской фразы «Si vis pacem, para bellum» («Хочешь мира – готовься к войне»)

Бриттани щекотно и немного ломит виски.  
У цветных карандашей, выложенных перед ней на столе, идеально острые кончики: никакого волшебства, просто раз в несколько часов к ней заходит человек в строгом костюме и с заправленной за ухо пластиковой закрученной спиралью макарониной, и приносит новые. У него такое лицо, будто ему не досталось конфет. Бриттани жаль его. В следующий раз она, пожалуй, поделится с ним своими.

Числа роятся в голове и занимают все пространство, поэтому Бриттани тянется за розовым мелком рядом с карандашами. Бумага перед глазами расплывается, как бывает, когда глаза наполняются слезами, так что Бриттани начинает рисовать. Все, что она теперь делает, это рисует. 

«1 -1/2 1/6 0 -1/30 0 1/42 0 -1/30 5/66» – по горизонтали.

Минусы – голубым, дроби – желтым, нули – зеленым. В этом есть своя первобытная система, которую диктует случай, но это только на первый взгляд. Числа топорщатся острыми углами, будто им тесно на бумаге, и когда Бриттани заканчивает верхний горизонтальный ряд, видеть становится чуточку легче.

«1 3 8 0 6 4 8 8 1 3 1 0 2 3» – по вертикали. 

Большая часть листа все еще остается незаполненной, и Бриттани закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, что же будет дальше. Новый ряд чисел загорается, будто в свете ярких ламп, почти неоновыми разводами под веками. То тут, то там мелькают странные зеленые пятна и изломанные линии, похожие на те, которые появляются, когда долго смотришь на солнце. Она на ощупь выбирает другой мелок и пишет с закрытыми глазами: получается куда ровнее, чем раньше. Кровь шумит в ушах, и Бриттани глухо выбивает ногами по полу ритм своего сердцебиения. Время и пространство преобразовываются в ряды и дрожат, словно желе. 

Декан Лэндон приходит каждую среду. В его уродливом коричневом портфеле аккуратной стопкой выложены бумаги с цифрами и буквами: он показывает Бриттани последовательности, говорит о кодах и ключах, бурно жестикулируя. Бриттани слушает его вполуха, подперев подбородок рукой. Она не знает, зачем он рассказывает ей все это. Ей скучно и хочется разрисовать его портфель мелками. 

По пятницам у нее бывает доктор Хепмэн.  
Хепмэн тоже рассказывает ей истории – о маленьких танцующих человечках, о золотом жуке и пиратском золоте. О том, что даже ошибки в словах могут быть загадкой. О возможности так запрятать самое ценное, что никто не догадается, где искать, если сначала не найдет ключ. О машине, которая перемешивает буквы и цифры, как осколки цветного стекла в калейдоскопе, и в результате из слов и значений получается полная бессмыслица для всех, у кого не было такой же машины, чтобы прочитать настоящее послание. Когда Бриттани говорит ему, что хочет себе такую же, Хепмэн только грустно улыбается и качает головой.

По понедельникам в гости заходит доктор Ли и каждый раз приносит с собой пачку «Лаки Чармс». Доктор Ли такая же скучная, как и декан Лэндон: постоянно задает одни и те же вопросы. Честно говоря, Бриттани уже устала рассказывать ей историю про инопланетян, которые вторглись в ее палатку в детском лагере и похитили ее девственность. Нет, она не видела их с тех пор. Нет, она не знает, как они выглядят. Нет, больше они с ней не связывались. Разумеется, они приходили, потому что Бриттани была очень красива, и они не смогли устоять. В этом нет ничего особенного, серьезно. 

Когда Бриттани заканчивает работу, исписанные листы забирает другой охранник: на бейдже, прицепленном на пиджак, помимо имени и странной раскоряченной ощипанной птицы, похожей на орла, у него смешная фотография и надпись – «Агенство национальной безопасности». 

– Ключ меняется каждый день, – так ей говорит Хепмэн, когда наступает очередная пятница, – в этом вся суть. – Он бросает нечитаемый взгляд на полузаполненный лист рядом с ней и бормочет: – Сизифов труд. Каждый день приходится возвращаться в исходную точку.  
– Тогда оставайтесь на месте, – пожимает плечами Бриттани и улыбается ему. Что тут непонятного? – Оставайтесь на месте, и тогда исходная точка по вам соскучится и придет к вам сама.  
– Но так не разгадать код, – возражает Хепмэн. – Если не найти ключ...  
Бриттани чуть раздраженно отмахивается от него. Как можно быть таким умным и таким глупым одновременно?  
– Всегда можно просто спросить того, у кого он есть, – замечает она.

И понятия не имеет, почему Хепмэн вдруг смотрит на нее так, будто увидел призрака.

Через какое-то время в коде появляются буквы, и декан Лэндон зовет их переменными.  
Переменных становится все больше – они берут постоянные в плен, ряды и последовательности теряют стройность, – а чисел становится все меньше и меньше, и Бриттани думает о том, как давно уже не писала обычные слова. В верхнем левом уголке листа она осторожно выводит: «Сантана». В нижнем правом – «Лорд Таббингтон». Для «я хочу домой» и «пожалуйста» не находится места.

В пятницу снова приходит Хепмэн. Он выглядит бледнее, чем обычно, и объясняет Бриттани правила игры в рулетку.  
– Ставка на черное, – говорит он, – это совсем не то же самое, что ставка на какую-то конкретную ячейку. В первом случае вероятность выигрыша составляет чуть больше сорока восьми процентов...  
Бриттани надувает губы.  
– Ставка на черное – это плохо, – заявляет она, не дав ему закончить, и тут же серьезно советует, – лучше ставьте на радугу.  
Хепмэн задумчиво грызет кончик карандаша, а потом достает из папки чуть измятый лист бумаги и протягивает его Бриттани. Она узнает в нем тот, который у нее вчера забрал охранник №2. Все, что на нем есть, это короткий набор переменных в самом центре.  
– Ты можешь прочитать? – спрашивает Хепмэн. – Бриттани, это очень важно.

Ей нравится Хепмэн, правда нравится. Только поэтому она решает попробовать. Поэтому – и потому, что уже давно никто ни о чем так мило ее не просил.

Бриттани напрягает зрение. Вспоминает, как выводила буквы на бумаге. Переменные содрогаются и внезапно уже не кажутся такими уж бессмысленными. Они меняют порядок, выбивают друг друга с насиженных мест, как значки в игральных автоматах. Бриттани улыбается и протягивает Хепмэну лист.

– Там написано: «Пара беллум». Смешные слова.

Хепмэн выдыхает со свистом и бледнеет еще больше.  
Ставя на радугу, будь готов потерять все.


End file.
